Llena de Odio
by blossXbrick
Summary: Soy rechazada por mis compañeros de colegio, bueno ahora ellos sabrán lo que es bueno, veamos quien es ahora el ríe mejor. –Ten piedad.-Ustedes no tuvieron piedad conmigo.-¿Por qué le temes al amor?.-NO quiero sentir amor.-Mátame.- Una historia totalmente rara, pero llena de horror. Especial de Halloween, contiene escenas fuertes, Cualquier personaje.


**31 de Octubre, que día más…mmm ¿Terrorífico? No sé, bueno dicho día donde las brujas y espíritus malvados a las 3:00am salen a acechar, ¿Por qué a las 3:00am? Porque consideran esa hora como la muerte de Cristo y se burlan por eso, a que no sabía, jeje.**

**Bueno no soy tan buena con esto de la comedia o el horror pero en clases, cuando tuve un bajón de autoestima pues saque mi lado Yandere o Yangire y esta pequeña ideíta se me vino a mi cabeza y apenas la cree decidí escribirla y cuando ya estaba terminando me acorde de mi Especial de Halloween y pues como para mí esta bueno este one-shot, lo puse, espero que les guste.**

**Por favor a las personas sensibles y que no toleren el gore o violencia, es lo mismo, por favor absténgase de leer.**

**Es mejor si lo leen en la noche *-* Bueno aunque tiene un poquitín de ecchi y romance.**

**Dedicado a La Reina de La Locura y El Gore "Lady-Of-The-Dead " *-* ella es mi inspiración en esta categoría, espero que te guste.**

**Pensado y escrito en papel: 29/10 y terminado el: 30/10 , escrito en Word: 30/10, subido a FF: 31/10/12.**

**Perdón por La Cacografía.**

**La historia es completamente mía, si ven alguna igual a esta es pura coincidencia pues esto lo ideo mi mente o mi imaginación, como sea.**

**Es cualquier personaje y no dice nombre, así puede ser otra persona que no sea de esta categoría, así que ningún personaje en específico.**

**Summary: **Soy rechazada por mis compañeros de colegio, bueno ahora ellos sabrán lo que es bueno, veamos quien es ahora el ríe mejor. –Ten piedad.-Ustedes no tuvieron piedad conmigo.-¿Por qué le temes al amor?.-NO quiero sentir amor.-Mátame.- Una historia totalmente rara, pero llena de horror.

**PD:** Perdonen si todo pasa muy rápido pero iba escribiendo así como imaginada o ideaba, escribía, además no tengo mucho tiempo en la pc, así no puedo agregar nada.

_**Especial de Halloween**_

_**Llena de Odio**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Había una vez en un pequeño pueblo una chica intimidada por los demás, la chica ya estaba cansada y decidió vengarse de todos aquellos que la maltrataban, la chica comenzó por sus enemigos más grandes, iba en la noche a la casa de cada uno y los raptaba llevándolos a lo más profundo del bosque y allí los torturaba sin piedad, ah algunos los mutilaba a otros les sacaba las entrañas o los ojos, pobres chicos pedían piedad pero ella les gritaba: -Ustedes no tenían piedad conmigo cuando me maltrataban, ahora quien ríe al último malditos.

Ellos se asustaban y gritaban por sus vidas, sin embargo la policía nunca podía encontrar ni la mínima pista sobre la persona causante de la muerte de los chicos.

Un día en el colegio llegó un nuevo niño, la chica ni siquiera lo miro solo planeaba quien sería su próxima víctima, todas las niñas excepto ella miraban al nuevo chico, en el receso todas corrieron a hablar con él, sin embargo ella dibujaba tranquilamente, el chico al ver que estaba sola, decidió acercarse pero la más popular lo detuvo.

-No te irás ah acercar a ella o si, es rara, a veces pienso que ella es un fantasma.-Las demás asintieron con la cabeza u a él le dio más curiosidad, la chica lo había escuchado todo y sonrió para sí misma, miro a la popular y sus ojos cambiaron a rojo, deseosos por ver sangre correr.

-Hola.-Escuchó muy acerca pero simuló que no era con ella.-¿Cómo te llamas?-Al notar la sombra junto a ella levanto la cabeza y miro al chico.

-Eso no te incumbe.-Su voz era fría y desolada.

-Me llamo-…

-No me interesa.-Se levanto de allí y se fue dejando al chico con la boca abierta.

En la noche a la popular la había llamado a una gran fiesta y ella fue, cuando llegó era el bosque, miró a todos lados y solo sintió como la amarraban de las manos y la tiraban al suelo amarrándola de los pies, intentó gritar pero una fuerte cachetada la interrumpió, taparon su boca y ella miró de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que aquella niña rara de su clase, pero sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una sonrisa sínica.

-Si gritas te hago sufrir más.-Le quito la venda de la boca y se acercó a ella y la miro detenidamente , iba a decir algo pero la chica popular la beso, se quedo estupefacta pero le siguió la corriente y el beso se volvió más apasionado.

-Me gustas.-Dijo la chica popular y ella solo le miraba seria.-Si vas a matarme, por favor compláceme.- Ella iba a decir algo pero recordó varias cosas y simplemente concedió el deseo de aquella mocosa.

La beso, la toco y la provocó, después que la pobre niña quedo toda cansada llego la hora de su tortura, sacó una tijera afilada y la apunto a la entrada de la intimidad y la iba a meter con fuerza cuando una mano la detuvo y miro a la persona y se quedó sorprendida.

-¡No lo harás!-Él saco su cuchillo y lo apunto a ella, se levanto del suelo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Quieres morir antes de tiempo?! Pues lo haré.-Ella no era la mejor sobre karate y demás cosas de defensa, pero por lo menos sabía defenderse hasta que en una oportunidad él casi le entierra el cuchillo y ella resbaló y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo manchándose de sangre y lodo la ropa y la piel-¡Mátame!-Gritó, mientras que la chica popular intento defenderla pero fue en vano.

-No, tengo un castigo mejor para ti, serás mi esclava, harás lo que yo te orden y sin protestar-Ella gruño.

-¡Eso jamás!-

-Entonces te torture todos los días y cada día te matare lentamente, escoge.-Ella sin querer miro a la chica que intento defenderla.

-Acepto.-Unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a salir.

-No llores, no te haré nada malo, solo te haré sentir amor.-Ella negó asustada y él sonrió.

-¡No todo menos eso!-

-El amor no es malo, ¿Por qué le temes? Acaso, temes herir tu corazón…tranquila yo JAMÁS te dejaré, lo juro.-Empezó a llorar y él se fue.

-Mátame…-Dijo la otra chica y ella con lágrimas en los ojos tomo las tijeras, perdió su cordura y la enterró en la vagina de la chica, esta grito desgarradoramente , abrió las tijeras y las empezó a girar rompiéndole sus paredes vaginales, llenándose de sangre las manos esa sonrisa nunca se quito, ver correr sangre, estaba tan feliz, pero aún sentía furia y las metía y las sacaba con fuerza y rapidez, saco las tijeras y tomo una vela y la encendió.

Espero que esta se calentara y dejara caer sus gotas, las gotas de cera muy caliente cayeron en el clítoris de la chica y así demás, le quemó toda la intimidad con cera, los fuertes gritos se escuchaban por todos lados, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa demente surco sus finos labios carmesí, volvió a introducir las tijeras dando vueltas muy rápido rompiéndole más las paredes vaginales de la pobre chica, tomó un cuchillo y lamió el pezón de la chica, lo mordió suave y lo chupo, luego con dos dedos lo jalo y lo empezó a cortar, la popular gritaba tanto que sus cuerdas vocales le dolían y ardían, estaba cansada de escucharla así que tomo el arma blanca y lo enterró en la cabeza, pero para su mala suerte ya había muerto la chica, antes de todo eso le había cortado las venas, le quito los brazos así que murió desangrada, se fue allí a su casa y no había nadie, como siempre, se baño y se cambió.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que dijo él.-No quiero sentir amor.-Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, tomó su peluche y lo abrazó fuertemente, lloró toda la noche hasta que ah altas horas de la madrugada pudo dormir un poco.

_**-Sueño-**_

_Estaba en el colegio como siempre, miraba por la ventana y veía a las personas pasar, siempre me preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por sus mentes? De pronto, sentí una mirada en mí y voltee mi cabeza, mi corazón latió fuertemente y mis mejillas comenzaron ah arder, sentí como un zoológico en el estómago y mis ojos se iluminaron al darme cuenta de que "él" me estaba mirando, tragué duro saliva y me sonrió, me sentía desmayar._

_No sé cuándo, ni cómo, pero ahora me encontraba debajo del gran árbol de cerezo, él estaba delante de mí y yo estaba toda nerviosa, me levanto del mentón y me besó, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar, enserio se sentía bien._

_**-Fin-**_

Se levantó llorando y asustada, se tocó el pecho y su corazón estaba acelerado debido al susto, salió de su cama y fue a la cocina y tomó todos los cuchillos, se cortó el cabella-No quiero sentir amor.-Gritaba y repetía mientras se cortaba las venas y se enterraba en todo el cuerpo los cuchillos, se cortó la piel y siguió gritando fuerte hasta que llegó él y la miro con tristeza, con lágrimas en los ojos casi le entierra el cuchillo en el corazón pero ella lo detuvo y tomó otro cuchillo.(**N/A: osea que él llego con un cuchillo en la mano y ella como tenía muchos tomó uno de tantos, ¿Me explico?)**

-Te amo-Él la miro sorprendido y ella tomo la mano de él sonriendo sinceramente y él sin querer se agacho más y enterró el cuchillo en el pecho de ella, ella igualo su acto pero en el pecho de él y ambos murieron a la vez, abrazados, uno encima de otro y con sus labios juntados en un tierno pero trágico beso.

**-Fin-**

**¿Qué les pareció esta belleza? ¡Hermoso *-*! Lo amo, tiene las tres cosas que más me gustan aunque le falta la comedia, pero me encanto simplemente amo este one-shot, espero que les guste este especial de Halloween y comenten, oh yeah! ;D **

**Lady-Of-The-Dead espero que te haya gustado y lo comentes, vale que sí, espero mi capítulo súper genial de Peligrosa Tentación.**

**Muajajajaja pasen un espantoso Halloween y ojala les aparezca yo versión Yandere, jeje xddd mentira no doy ni nadita de miedo. **

**xDDDD los veo mis fans.**

**REVIEWS?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**¡A QUE SÍ!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
